


Silver Tongue

by heavvymetalqueen



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, MOLOTOK-68, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavvymetalqueen/pseuds/heavvymetalqueen
Summary: “Let me help you relax?” breathes Ocelot in his ear, and Kaz has been up way too long and he’s in a lot of fucking pain right now and he has been poring over a budget report that just won’t balance for three hours straight - so he just pushes the chair back and nods to Ocelot.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MasterMillers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterMillers/gifts).



> Entry for day three of Ocelhira week, prompt "team building"!

“You look like shit,” says Ocelot as he drops the files from Intel on Kaz’s desk.

Kaz glares up over his aviators. “Yes, thank you for your _invaluable_ insight.”

“I mean it, Miller. You look like you haven’t slept in three days.” He crinkles his nose. “And smell like you haven’t showered in three _weeks_.”

“I have _work_ to do,” he grits out.

“Your work also includes representing Diamond Dogs, and looking like a homeless man is not doing anybody any favors.”

“Are you done? Can you fuck off?”

Ocelot is obviously not done, as he swaggers around the desk with a tinkle of spurs, leaning against the edge and reaching for Kaz’s shoulders.

Kaz only recoils a little.

“You’re so damn tense,” purrs Ocelot, fingers digging hard into Kaz’s sore, hard shoulders.

Kaz whimpers despite himself, head lolling forward as Ocelot’s leather clad hands start kneading his strained muscles.

“Let me help you relax?” breathes Ocelot in his ear, and Kaz has been up way too long and he’s in a lot of fucking pain right now and he has been poring over a budget report that just won’t balance for three hours straight - so he just pushes the chair back and nods to Ocelot.

Ocelot gracefully sinks to his knees, shuffling back under the desk and crawling between Kaz’s parted thighs. Kaz plants his hand on his head and shoves it into his crotch.

“Bossy,” grumbles Ocelot against the fly of his pants.

“You said you wanted to help,” he says airily, grinding Ocelot’s pointy face against his hardening cock. “This helps.”

“Happy to be of help, _Commander_ ,” he says, his voice sickeningly sweet.

“Shut up and suck my cock, Tactical Instructor.”

Ocelot laughs and unzips him, mouthing him through the thick fabric of his uniform and then the thin cotton of his underwear, wet and needy. Kaz is hard as a rock by the time he slips through those pink lips with a sigh.

And that’s when somebody knocks.

Kaz chokes a scream, partially because Ocelot has startled too and bitten down a bit too deep.

He tries to kick him off, but he doesn’t let go.

Okay, if he wants to play this game and risk getting caught by a recruit with a cock down his throat, he’ll play.

“Come in,” he says, keeping his voice level, pushing Ocelot under the desk, pinning him with his leg.

He’s not expecting Snake to walk in.

Fuck.

“Snake,” he croaks, trying not too focus on Ocelot sticking his tongue under his foreskin.

“Kaz, do you have a minute?”

“I’m, uh, I’m kind of...” Ocelot slurps on the head of his cock so sloppily Kaz is sure Snake is going to hear it. “Busy!”

“Ok, just a second then.”

“Fine,” he breathes, sweat blossoming under his skin. Ocelot has slipped bare fingers under his shirt and is thumbing the trail of hair down to his groin, soft little circles as he sucks him down inch after inch. It feels way, way too good.

“I need your okay on something,” says Snake, sheepishly sliding a folder on the desk.

Kaz opens it, proud of his hand that doesn’t shake even if Ocelot’s tongue is swirling wet spirals up his shaft.

“Hell no,” he grunts when he sees the amount of money at the bottom of the page.

“Kaz....”

Ocelot swallows him to the root, pointy nose pressed into his groin and throat working around him. For a moment, as strobe lights go off at the edge of his vision, Kaz wonders if Snake sent him in to soften him up for this.

But it can’t be, right? Snake wouldn’t.....right? Not even in the old days. He’s burst in, fuck him into the desk and then take advantage of his afterglow.

And even if Ocelot is in on this, he isn’t giving in just for a _blowjob_.

“I am not authorizing the development of a _twelve million_ gun, Snake.” He flips the pages. Ocelot’s teeth graze his sensitive skin. “And that’s not even....look at the material costs? You have to be kidding me.”

“We made a lot of GMP last quarter,” mutters Snake dejectedly.

“You must have been spending too much time with your little silent friend,” he snarls, Ocelot’s tongue rough and needy on the underside of his cock as he slides down his throat. “Normal people need to _eat_.”

“We can afford it.”

Kaz lets his hand slip under the desk, fists Ocelot’s hair, shoves his cock all the way down his throat. Ocelot chokes quietly, drooling on his office chair, wriggling helplessly between his legs.

It feels good to be in control of _something_ , here.

“Do you even know how much it costs to just deploy it,” he sighs, and releases Ocelot to pinch the bridge of his nose under the aviators. Ocelot lets his cock slip out from his mouth to catch his breath, and then he’s at it again, palming him softly and lapping at him like a grooming cat. “And before you say you just need one, I am not going to spend all this money just for one rifle for your _girlfriend_.”

Snake flushes, and looks genuinely hurt by his words.

Kaz would feel bad if he wasn’t trying to get him to approve a sniper rifle that shoots fucking _diamonds_.

Ocelot suckles softly on the tip of his cock. It’s almost soothing, like he’s trying to calm him down.

“Look,” he sighs, the head of his cock sliding wetly in and out of Ocelot’s mouth. “I really can’t approve this. The deployment cost is just ridiculous.”

“But-”

“However!” his voice wavers just a little as Ocelot slobbers wetly around his cock, spit and precome soaking his pants and underwear. “I can approve of that Serval you wanted a while ago.”

Snake’s head snaps up. “Really?”

“Quiet will have to deal with regular anti-material rifle for now.” He swallows. He just wants him to leave now. He just wants to angrily blow his load in Ocelot’s waiting mouth.

Snake reaches across the desk and for a moment Kaz’s heart stops. Has he noticed what’s going on? Can he see Ocelot under it, enthusiastically blowing him?

But he just puts his hand on his shoulder, big and warm, and squeezes. “Thank you,” he says quietly.

Kaz whimpers, his skin throbbing with the need to come, right here and now, while Snake is watching.

“It’s fine. Now go, I have yet another budget to write up thanks to you.”

Snake smiles sheepishly and finally, finally leaves.

Ocelot sucks him down, Kaz grips the back of his head and pulls him in and finally he’s letting go, head thrown back and chair creaking under their weight. Ocelot swallows every drop dutifully, coming up for air only when Kaz is done and boneless.

He rests his sweaty cheek against Kaz’s thigh, looking up at him with hooded eyes. “A Serval for a blowjob, huh?”

“Don’t even _think_ about it,” mutters Kaz, lazily running his fingers in his hair.

“I’m just saying, I feel deserve something for my _excellent_ team building skills...”

Kaz sticks his foot between Ocelot’s legs, and grins when he moans.

As he grinds his boot into Ocelot’s erection, Kaz has to admit he _does_ feel a lot more relaxed.

Maybe next time when Snake is in the field, he can convince Ocelot to use his mouth for something more constructive than wildlife commentary.

 


End file.
